


Love Tour

by DarylxMaggielover



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylxMaggielover/pseuds/DarylxMaggielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Joe Armstrong finds himself in heart break after a relationship. Green Day make their debut album directly to that. Lisa Stelly may be the cure. Yes other bands and artists are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tour

1,039/Smoothed Slappy Hours

 

April 14th, 1999

Billie Joe was hanging out in his backyard with Mike and Tre. An acoustic guitar in his lap and removing the beanie from his head, revealing his short dirty blonde hair. 

Mike’s hair was shaggy and light brown. And Tre was all over the place. With dyed green hair crazy spiky, with a creepy smile every second. 

Each of them being eighteen, they'd decided to release an album they'd been working on about Billie Joe’s love struggle. 

“So the album’s dropping in five days” Billie started. “And I'm kinda thinking we drive to-“ Billie was cut off by Tre. “Nobody likes you” The three snorted at his random input. 

“Are we gonna leave Oakland then?” Mike asked looking over at Billie who had the sun beating on him. 

“Well yeah, we gotta move around, but it's not forever or anything” Was the response. 

“C’mon let's go to Shop Rite” Tre stood. “Why?” Mike looked up at him surprised.

“Because they have shopping carts” Tre answered mischievously. 

Lisa was a seventeen year old girl with short light brown hair. She was graduating from Oakland High School. Lisa and her friend Avril had been best friends since they were just kids. 

Avril Lavigne was a young punk type. With blonde hair but orange streaks, and mascara all the time. The two were opposites, but opposites attract.

“C’mon you know the basics, and we need a bassist. Why don't you wanna?” Avril pouted at Lisa sitting behind her. 

“Because I've been focusing on school and modeling, not dropping out of school and playing backup.” Lisa countered. 

With that the bell rang and the two girls walked out. “Well it wouldn't hurt to at least give it a shot” Avril mentioned. “Maybe” was the answer. 

 

As the two girls approached Lisa's BMW 3. Was a classic car, especially at their age where she had a brand new car. 

“So you heard about that Canadian transfer, Deryck? He's kinda cute, and I heard he plays.” Avril winked. 

“Aww, you're Canadian too, have some fun you two” Lisa teased pinching her cheek and sitting in the car. 

“So how's it going with you?” Avril looked over at Lisa who was driving down the suburbs of Oakland.

“Well same old, gotta buy a bass guitar now” Lisa looked over and smiled at Avril.

“I love you so much Lisa” 

“Coffee?” Lisa asked. Avril nodded. 

“Ah fuck this shit” Billie growled in the basement as one of the strings popped out of his guitar. He was by himself and wanting to smash his signature Billie Joe guitar which had stickers all around it. 

Mike and Tre were gone for about an hour, which left Billie alone. He grabbed the keys to his 1990 Cadillac Deville, and pulled out of his driveway. 

“Lisa where are you going!? Don't you have a test to study for? It's 9:30!” Lisa's mother was yelling from the stairs. 

“I know, I'll be right back!” Lisa yelled and rushed out the house to her car. She pulled out her phone and called up Avril. “Hey Ave? On my way to the music shop” 

“That's awesome! Try to go orange, love you!” Avril hung up the phone. 

Lisa huffed and continued driving. 

Billie pulled up at the music shop. Grabbing his guitar and It's case, Billie stepped into the shop. The shop was amazing. There weren't standard light bulbs. Instead purple, orange, and blue lights everywhere. Like a retro 90s’ setting. 

Lisa had been in the bass guitar aisle in the small shop. Picking out random guitars, she'd pulled out a Dean Evo XM bass guitar. All orange. The sound was smooth but she wasn't the best at strumming. It was still something she was getting down while finger placement. 

Billie had his guitar finished and had started walking around to see more instruments. 

“Could go for a Gibson” Billie suggested to himself, while looking down at his fender. But he loved his guitar. He was cut off from his thoughts to the sound of an on beat, but scratchy bass. 

Walking over down the aisle, Billie approached this gorgeous young woman. He was surprised to see it was this beautiful girl. 

She looked to be in her late teens. Her hair was very short and she was a brunette. Her skin was basically peach and she was wearing tight blue jeans and a black leather jacket which was small. The ponytail was unnecessary since her hair was so short, but it was so cute. 

“Catchy tune, but your fingers aren't exactly placed right” He came off nice, it wasn't an insult but advice. He was cute too. He was wearing a navy blue zip up hoodie and black jeans. His blonde hair was held in his beanie. And had the most beautiful green blue eyes. He'd seen young with a clean shave. 

Examining each other for another moment, Billie continued. 

“Put your finger towards the end of the fret and press tight enough on the string you're playing. Now try” Billie sat beside her. 

Her strums were now clear and easy. She looked back over at him and smiled widely.

“Thanks! Wow it's great.” Lisa stared long at him. Billie smirked and shook his head. 

“You're a natural” he admitted and she blushed a bit. Billie stood up and Lisa noticed his unique guitar.

“Wow that guitar is wicked” she looked up at him. He did seem very artistic. 

“Thanks I actually play in a band, we've been doing gigs around here and there. Actually dropping in album this week.” He explained. 

“That's great! I bet your band plays great” Lisa said honestly. 

Billie smiled. “Well that's for everyone to find out. We go by Green Day” he said proudly. 

Lisa's jaw dropped. “I know you, you're Billie Joe Armstrong! Oh my god, my friend Avril loves you!” Lisa started getting loud. 

Billie laughed and shushed her respectfully. “Yeah haha, and you're Lisa. I gotta get going” 

The two walked out the shop with their guitars. Walking Lisa to her car, Billie smiled at her. 

“Nice ride” He started. “By the way, we're opening for the Misfits at Baloboa Park, in San Diego. If you're interested, it's an hour and twenty minutes from here” Billie offered. 

“I'd love to! I'll make plans, it was amazing meeting you Billie Joe Ar-“ 

“Please just call me Billie” He laughed and patted her shoulder. 

“It was great seeing you Billie” Lisa smiled up at him with that beauty. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you too. Keep playing” Billie said as he walked off smiling. 

Wow this girl made him feel like something else. 

Billie really hoped that Lisa would come to his show.


End file.
